


For Luck

by jegulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Desi James Potter, James is captain of the football team, M/M, Regulus is in the band, he plays the flute, regulus has braces, this is short but v fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jegulus/pseuds/jegulus
Summary: A kiss for luck
Relationships: James Potter/Regulus Black, Jegulus - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	For Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I’m v soft for jegulus

James smiled as he got called off the field. He ran up to where the band was setting up for the football game later tonight.  
“Regulus! You look radiant as always kitten.” Regulus' face turned scarlet and he glared at James.   
“I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that in public!” he hissed, but James only smiled brighter.   
“Right save it for the bedroom of course love.” If it was possible Regulus’ face got even redder and he turned to walk away. “Wait no Reggie come back please!” Regulus groaned and walked up to the fence.   
“What do you want, Potter?” James reached over the gate to let his arms rest on Regulus’ shoulders.   
“Just wanted to tell you how pretty you look in your nerdy band uniform.” Regulus smiled and James was graced with a rare view of Regulus’ red and blue colored braces.   
“Thanks Potter” Regulus looked around for a bit before taking something out of his pocket. It was a silver necklace with a small cat charm. “For luck” he explained and James stared at it for a minute before surging forward and kissing him as best as he can with a gate in between them.   
“You’re embarrassing Potter,” Regulus muttered, hiding his face.   
“You love me”   
“Unfortunately I do”   
James beamed and took the necklace and quickly put it on.   
“James stop being gay and come come over here coach says we have to start warming up!” Sirius shouted before turning back to Frank.   
“Well gotta go kitten” James turned to leave when Regulus caught his arm.   
“One more kiss for luck captain” James smirked and kissed his boyfriend with everything he got.   
“I love you”   
“Good luck Potter”


End file.
